Par amour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Twilight, principalement centré sur Jacob.
1. L'abandonner à mort

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « couteau » à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Edward la quitter, une fois de plus, pour son bien. Bella ne le vit pas très bien, incapable de gérer sa douleur, elle donne bien du fil à retordre à Jacob.

* * *

**L'abandonner à la mort**

Elle s'arrêta de cours à bout de souffle. Lentement, la main levée devant elle, elle se retourna. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre et ses yeux, grands ouverts, fouillaient l'obscurité. Elle entendait ses pas raisonner non loin. Son pouls s'accéléra, alors qu'elle approchait le couteau de son poignet.

Il apparut finalement devant elle, aussi essoufflée qu'elle l'était et s'arrêta en la voyant. Rassuré, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, se penchant vers l'avant pour récupérer. Il mit quelques instants avant d'enfin parler.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Bella. Viens, ici, rentrons, Charlie va s'inquiéter.

Il fit un pas vers l'avant, lui tendant la main par amitié.

-Ne m'approche pas! Prévient-elle en brandissant le couteau devant elle. N'approche pas, où je n'hésiterai pas.

Elle le plaqua ensuite contre son poignet, un air de défi sur le visage. Jacob recula, les mains levées en signe de soumission. Il n'approcherait pas.

-Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Pas pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine!

-Et l'amour, contre-attaqua-t-elle, tu crois que ça en vaut la peine?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Je peux t'apporter plus de bonheur qu'il ne pourrait le faire!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Il n'a fait que te rendre malheureuse jusqu'à maintenant. Regarde, où est-il? Il te laisse pleurer! Il te laisse te détruire sans rien faire! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Bella, tu es son jouet!

-Non! Hula-t-elle. Je ne le suis pas! Il m'aime!

La lame s'enfonça dans son poignet, alors que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Jacob bondit vers l'avant. Elle appuya la lame sur son autre poignet.

-Il aime, répétait-elle inlassablement.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule malgré ses protestations et la lame glissa sur le sol, tachée de sang. On entendit le bruit caractéristique du métal frappant le route déchirer la nuit, faisant sursauter l'adolescente. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au chandail de Jacob, le sang s'écoulant toujours d'elle.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Elle ne savait plus que dire d'autres. La réalité venait de lui apparaître, plus douloureuse encore que ses peurs ou que ses poignets meurtris.

-Rentrons, Bella, murmura Jacob en la serrant contre lui, incapable de dire autre chose pour la calmer. Tu vas attraper froid, il faut te soigner.

Il se recula vivement, secouant la tête. Une lueur suppliante brûlait dans ses yeux et il eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas la serrer contre lui une fois encore, à ne pas l'embrasser de force.

-Laisse-moi mourir dans tes bras, Jack. S'il te plaît, Jack… Je ne veux plus continuer, pas comme ça.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive, incapable de détacher son regard de l'image qu'elle lui offrait. Pourtant, il voyait encore le sang qui tachait ses bras, puis entendait le _ploc_ caractéristique chaque fois qu'une goutte touchait le sol. L'envie de la sauver le dévorait de l'intérieur, mais plus forte encore était celle de la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras et de la voir heureuse. Il ne supporterait plus de la voir souffrir. Pas pour Edward.

Alors il fit un geste qui le surprit lui-même, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, au milieu de la route déserte, sans tenir compte des voitures qui pourraient venir qu'à passer. Il lui tendit la main, laquelle elle saisit, reconnaissante. Elle se lova contre lui, le regard perdu dans les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel, et ils attendirent en silence qu'elle rende son dernier soupire. Il ne retenait pas ses larmes alors qu'il caressait son front, ses cheveux, puis ses bras.

Au matin, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, serrant contre lui son corps froid, gravant à jamais le souvenir dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, la portant dans ses bras, il n'oublia pas de récupérer ce couteau qui la lui avait enlevé, se promettant qu'un jour il le planterait dans le torse d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Bon, on voit que j'en ai un peu marre et que les idées sont moins présentes :D Mon cerveau à été surrutilisé aujourd'hui, voilà ce qui en résulte! Enfin… Laissez une review si vous êtes de la team jacob!_


	2. T'aimer, est-ce tout oublier ?

_Pairing : Jacob / Renesmée ( non, non...c'est promis, rien d'explicite...)_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

**T'aimer est-ce tout abandonner? **

Jacob ferma les yeux, laissant l'idée couler en lui. Elle était difficile à accepter, mais avait-il vraiment le choix? Pourrait-il vraiment survivre autrement? Il en doutait, oh il en doutait tellement ! Il savait que maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, elle faisait partie de sa vie. Et il savait, faire partie de sa vie à _elle_, c'était également faire partie de leur vie à _eux_. C'était les suivre où qu'ils aillent, même dans cet endroit éloigné et glacial, même en Alaska. C'était également dire adieu aux siens. Dire adieu à ceux qui l'avaient aidé à passer à travers les dernières années, son clan, ses frères. Sam avait pressenti qu'il deviendrait le prochain mâle alpha lorsque lui-même ne serait plus capable d'en assumer les fonctions, mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Jacob serait déjà loin lorsque ce moment arriverait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il les posa à nouveau sur Renesmée. Il la regarda courir un moment, sauter à des hauteurs qu'elle seule était capable d'atteindre, et rire, apparemment amusée par les papillons qu'elle découvrait. Elle était encore si jeune et pourtant, elle semblait un peu plus vieille chaque jour - était plus vieille chaque jour. Si vieille que Jacob avait du mal à la suivre par moment, tout lui glissait entre les mains. Mais il l'aimait, il l'aimait à un tel point qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle à tout instant. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à l'entendre, à être ce dont elle avait besoin aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin - un frère, un ami, un amant peut-être même, plus tard.

Et il était prêt à tout laisser derrière pour être ce.

Dans son dos, il sentit une présence familière. Sam. Sam qui, silencieusement, lui donnait son approbation. Il comprenait, il savait ce que c'était. Et il approuvait. Jacob détourna les yeux de Renesmée, croisant le regard loup de Sam. Avec un demi-sourire, il hocha la tête dans sa direction en un geste de remerciement. Sam lui répondit d'un feulement avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les bras.

Jacob déglutit, prenant le temps d'assumer sa destinée. Il les suivrait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il s'en voudrait s'il restait, se demanderait tous les jours ce qu'elle devait. Il ne trouverait pas le bonheur, ne serait qu'une nuisance pour les autres. Aussi difficile était-ce, il était prêt à tout abandonner pour elle. Même celui qu'il était.

Était-ce légal d'aimer autant un si jeune être?


End file.
